What Happened Afterwards
by Gold Stars Are Kinda My Thing
Summary: Just a oneshot of what I think happened after Kurt got home from prom. Starts off with a tad Klaine, then some brotherly Furt H/C. :


**A/N:** _Yes, don't shoot me! I had this odd little idea stuck in my head, so I just had to write a oneshot. xD Yes, I know I haven't updated Express Yourself in AGES, and I do apologize greatly for that. I PROMISE I'll try to have a new chapter up within the next three days! I'll try to make Tuesday be my deadline. In the meantime, enjoy! Just a little oneshot based on what happens after prom is over. Starts out with some Klaine, then a Hurt/Comfort Furt brotherly moment._

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

The car ride back from prom was silent. Kurt and Blaine just sat there in a comfortable silence, hands laced together. Blaine pulled up to the curve of the Hummel-Hudson residence, then turned to look at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand. "You.. Were.. Amazing out there tonight. You handled the situation so well, and... I'm just so, so proud of you, Kurt," Blaine said as he looked at the boy sitting next to him that had a crown on his head, sector in his hand, with pure love. "And I don't care what anyone else said, I think you look absolutely gorgeous and stunning, and I love your suit. I'm so sorry about what I said about it before."'

Kurt gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand back. "You just can't give them the satisfaction of letting them see you break down or cower away. And, thank you, it's okay, don't be sorry about it."

He squeezed his hand once more, then opened his door and jogged over to Kurt's door, opening it for him and taking his hand as he got out. "Thank you," Kurt smiled at him. "Thank you, for being there with me tonight, even with what happened to you at your old school, thank you for dancing with me, and just.. Thank you, for everything Blaine. It means so much," he said as they slowly walked to the door, still with their eyes locked on one another.

They were then on the doorstep. Kurt reluctantly let go of his boyfriend's hand, though he didn't break eye contact. Blaine stepped forward, closing the space between them, and cupped Kurt's soft cheek with his hand. Kurt closed the rest of the space, pressing his soft lips against Blaines. They stayed like that for a moment, then just both stood there, lovingly looking at each other. "Meet me at the Lima Bean on Sunday?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," he said, giving him a quick hug. "Night."

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine replied, walking back to his car.

Kurt went inside to find his dad sitting in his chair, watching "I Shouldn't Be Alive" on Animal Planet. Burt muted the television and looked over to his son. "Hey, Kurt. Umm," he was confused, seeing a plastic crown on his son's head, with a matching sector in his hand. "How was... Prom?" His son half-smiled unconvincingly, and reached up to take the crown off of his head, looking down at it in his hands. "Kurt... Why do you have the whole royalty getup? I mean, not your suit, but the crown and everything..."

Kurt's eyes watered threateningly. "It's... Nothing. I'd honestly not talk about it right now," his voice quavered, quickly heading up the stairs to his room.

"Kurt," Burt called out hopelessly to his son that was already up the stairs, standing up now. Just then, Finn walked in from the kitchen.

"Kurts home?" Finn asked, who had quickly changed out of his tuxedo earlier in a fury of being thrown out. "Did he say who won Prom-"

"No, but I have a feeling something isn't right. He walked through the door with a plastic crown on his head and one of those wand things in his hand, and when I asked him about it he just went up to his room. I-I don't know what happened. But it definitely wasn't good."

Finn's face fell and eyes widened. "Oh Grilled Cheesus, no. I..I think I might have an idea of what happened," he said, quickly headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was about to open Kurt's door, but then thought twice about it, as he could be changing out of his suit. He rapped his knuckles on the door. "Kurt?" No answer. He slowly opened the door, peering in. He heard him crying, but he didn't see him anywhere. "Kurt?"

"Ju-*hiccup*Ju-uh-uh-st p-pl-please leave right n-now F-Finn," he heard a high pitched voice say that sounded like it was coming beside the bed. Finn didn't listen to him and walked in anyway, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to find Kurt curled up with his knees to his chest, head buried down, sitting up against the other side of his bed on the floor. He had already torn off most of the suit, now just dressed in the black pants and white button up shirt he had worn beneath the kilt and jacket. There was the crown and sector, both snapped in two, sitting in his wastebasket. Finn sat down on the floor next to Kurt, wrapping his arm around his step-brother.

"Kurt... What exactly happened?" Finn asked in a soft voice.

His whole body shook from the sobbing as he tried desperately to calm himself down. He managed to somewhat steady his breathing, but the tears still streamed down his puffy, red cheeks. "They crowned Karofsky as Prom King. And I was Prom Queen. It-it was just a cruel, stupid joke, and even though Blaine was there with me, and he danced with me when Karofsky fled, and it was great to have him there for support, but it doesn't make it hurt a-any l-less," he spilled everything, letting the sobs take over again.

Finn then wrapped his other arm around him as well, pulling him into a full hug, practically having it where Kurt was sitting on him. Even though any other time he would have hated it, Finn stroked Kurt's hair comfortingly. "Oh my... Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you, and I swear, I'm gonna find those jocks that put your name on the ballot and-"

"The-there's n-no proof of w-who did it-t. Ih-it's okay, w-we don't n-need you being sent to j-ju-juvie like Puck," Kurt half-smiled through the tears.

Finn pulled Kurt closer. "Kurt... Just, don't let them get to you, please. I know what they did is wrong and stupid, but you're worth so much more than them. I love you bro, and I don't like seeing you hurt or upset."

Kurt looked up at him through his shiny, watering eyes. "Thank you," he said, his voice cracking.

They both sat together like that in a comfortable silence as the tears dried on the smaller boy's cheeks. "So," Finn said. "How pissed off were Quinn and Santana that you stole their title?" He kiddingly asked.

Kurt chuckled as he wiped his eyes. "I think they're over it now."

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

**A/N:** _:D So, you like? REVIEWS=LOVE! And love=red hearts, and red hearts=2 red ice cream cones stuck together, so, uh, reviews=2 red ice cream cones... Yeah..._

_Anyway, you should definitely go and read my Hevans story I'm writing, Express Yourself, if you haven't already, and you ship Sam and Kurt. :D I promise I will get a new chapter of that updated soon! xD Heh. '^^_


End file.
